The Object of The Dark Lord's Affections
by Whorecruxtress
Summary: The Dark Lord is a hard working man and sometimes after doling out punishment he enjoys his greatest treasure... WARNING Not intended for younger than 18yrs.


The Object of The Dark Lord's Affections

Voldemort moaned as his body slave sucked greedily on the Dark Lord's cock. Grasping the arms of the chair he sat on, he thought on the day that had passed. He had ordered young Demitrius to his chambers to relieve the stress of the trying day that he had had.

Voldemort had held council with his commanding death eaters that afternoon and thinking on the news he had heard even now enraged him.

"Malfoy, why have you returned without the boy" Voldemort asked coldly.

"Harry Potter managed to escape our trap. There is no way that he could have known unless there is a traitor in our midst. Please Dark Lord I beg of you, do not hold me responsible for this!" Malfoy fell to his knees in front of him and bowed his head in shame.

"I have given you nothing but trust and power in our operation and you have given me nothing but disappointment. What worth are you to me Malfoy? What could I possibly gain from keeping you around?"

Voldemort suddenly swept down to Malfoy on his knees. He grasped the pale blonde by his chin and raised his face to his.

"My but you are a pretty pure blood aren't you?" Voldemort whispered as he took in the true beauty of the slender man's face. Voldemort traced Malfoy's bottom lip with his thumb and Malfoy's eyes widened in realization of The Dark Lord's intent.

"Please my lord I will prove that I am worthy of your presence just please give me another chance!"

"Oh you will prove your worth right here and right now" Voldemort sneered as with a sudden burst of inhuman strength he grasped Malfoy by the back of his hair and lifted him up off his knees. He then turned the surprised man and slammed him face down onto the wooden table. Taking out his wand, Voldemort cast an enchantment of the table. Malfoy's arms sank into the soft wood of the table immobilizing him. Voldemort then, using both hands, ripped up Malfoy's robs and just as swiftly tore down his trousers. Malfoy's perfect, round ass lay bare to The Dark Lords perverted perusal. Grasping Malfoy's hips with one hand, Voldemort used the other to cast a lubricating charm on his tight hole.

"Please my lord, don't do this" Malfoy whimpered.

Voldemort leaned down over the man's half naked body. He tweaked Malfoy's nipples and licked his ear hotly before whispering "You should be used to this by now Malfoy, you used to be my favourite butt slut" as Voldemort stuck his hot tongue in Malfoy's mouth in a passionate kiss he grasped him by the hips and slammed into his ass with such force that the man nearly choked on The Dark Lord's tongue. Voldemort reared up and started assaulting his head Death Eaters ass with such force that the other Death Eaters around him started to cheer and stroke their own horny cocks. Voldemort could feel him coming to a climax as he ground his hips into the beautiful blonde man's bubble butt. As he spurted hot cum into Malfoy's ass he reached around and grabbed the pale man's cock, squeezing it hard every time his own hard member pulsed with his climax.

Voldemort collapsed on Malfoy's back, stroking the back of his pale head. The Dark Lord leaned up and whispered in Malfoy's ear "I hope that you will learn your lesson this time Malfoy and not disappoint me again." Voldemort stood up and straightened his robes. He then turned to his Death Eaters and surveyed their hard and ready cocks. "Now how can I leave my loyal men unsatisfied? Would that not make me a selfish ruler? I am no such thing am I Malfoy?"

"No my lord you are most generous, no one is more generous than you" Malfoy answered obediently.

"Exactly, I am so glad that you see it that way Malfoy." Voldemort said with a smile. Turning around to leave, Voldemort smacked Malfoy on the ass and called over his shoulder "he's all warmed up for you boys"

"NO, NO, NNOOOOO!"

Voldemort tensed with the memory and Demetrius gagged from the sudden thrust of the Dark Lord's hips. Voldemort snapped out of his musings and, remembering the gorgeous, young boy between his legs, he grasped him by the back of the head and forced the young boy's head down further on his impressive member. After assaulting the boy's mouth Voldemort realized that he had had his fill of violent sex for the day and was now feeling like a more tender rendezvous.

"Get up Demetrius and go lay face down on the bed."

The boy rose and headed over the enormous four poster bed on the far side of the room. The bed was the size of four king size beds put together and had huge, towering posts carved with scenes from dark wizarding history. Scenes of rape and slaughter from the times of Valarius the Great and women being taken in sacrifice for the great wizard Heraclean adorned the posts. The sheets were of red satin and seemed to caress your skin in a way that tantalized and satisfied.

Seeing the boy's pale body lying against the crimson sheets stirred the Dark Lord's lust. He made his way over to the bed, stripping his robes as he walked. Voldemort counted himself lucky to have come across the boy when he was recruiting Death Eaters in the South of England. Demetrius came from a family of nine sons and his parents saw no problem exchanging the life of their son for the life of Demetrius' father. Voldemort gladly took the seventeen-year-old, gorgeous blond boy. He had a weakness for blonds.

Voldemort lay down on the bed and stretched his body along the boy's soft, nubile one.

Voldemort reached into the drawer beside the bed and removed a bottle of bright, pink potion. Although the boy was resigned to his fate and did not fight Voldemort's advances anymore, his lack of enthusiasm was beginning to take the pleasure out of it for Voldemort. The potion, when massaged inside his ass, made Demetrius' body respond to Voldemort's attentions even if he felt disgust on the inside.

Voldemort took the top off of the potion and dabbed some on his thumb. Using his long fingers he massaged the boy's cock while working his tight bud with the pad of his thumb. He felt the boy stiffen and whispered in his ear "Don't worry my pet, once the potion is rubbed into that tight, little hole I love so much you will be begging me to make you my slut." With that he slipped his thumb into Demetrius' ass and began fucking him with his thumb. Grabbing the potion, Voldemort moved down, in between the boy's legs and dripped some of the potion onto his lower back. Removing his thumb he stuck his fingers into the potion on the boys back and began working it down to his waiting hole. Voldemort began fingering Demetrius' hole with his potion-slicked hands and he heard the young boy moan despite his efforts not to.

Voldemort knew that the boy was ready and he flipped Demetrius over with the flick of his wrist. Voldemort came to settle in between Demetrius' legs and he took the young boys face in his hands. He kissed him passionately and shoved his hands under the boy's ass, lifting his hips and bringing his ass up to meet Voldemort's waiting cock. Voldemort lowered his head and bit down on Demetrius' nipple as he plunged his cock into his ass. Demetrius cried out and bucked his hips against the assault. Voldemort held the boy down with his chest while his hands grasped the boy's ass and rammed it onto his rock, hard cock.

Voldemort slowed his pace and began to rock in and out of Demetrius as he savagely kissed his soft lips. Voldemort suddenly flipped the boy on top of him and began fucking him while sucking on the boy's tender nipples.

"Ride my powerful cock you little slut. Beg me to fuck your tight ass."

"Please fuck my tight ass" Demetrius whimpered, knowing the penalty if he did not comply.

"Tell me to cum in your ass."

"Please cum in my ass master."

"As you wish love." With that Voldemort grabbed Demetrius by the back of the head, pulling him down for a bruising kiss as he pumped hot cum into the boy's ass.

Voldemort laid the boy gently down on the crimson sheets and placed a tender kiss on the boy's bruised lips. He took out his wand and using a bathing spell, cleaned the boy up. He then cleaned himself up and pulled the soft sheets over the both of them. Pulling the boy against him and spooning him he whispered in the boy's ear "Don't you see Demetrius? You are the only one who I can make love to like that, the only man who I can treat with tenderness because I know that you will never leave this room, therefore you can never tell anyone of this side of me. In time you will learn to yearn for my visits but for now we have plenty of potion and I have plenty of time. Sleep now my pet and dream of the morning when I ravage you again, it seems to be the only thing that soothes me" Voldemort sighed and held the boy tighter to his chest while Demetrius silently cried on the inside. Oh the fate of being the object of the Dark Lord's affections.


End file.
